


Crime Alleys kids don’t have time for transphobia

by Jaylad



Series: Trans Tim drake & supportive Jason [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Brig Brother Jason Todd, Gen, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd gives Cuddles, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Protective Jason Todd, Sad Tim Drake, Supportive Jason Todd, Tim Drake Deserves Better, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Trans Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylad/pseuds/Jaylad
Summary: Jason Todd just wanted to take out Black Masks newest drug ring, not find out Tim’s worst secret.Aka Tim is trans and Jason accepts and helps him feel better about his selfNo Shipping all brotherly love
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Trans Tim drake & supportive Jason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674391
Comments: 19
Kudos: 426





	Crime Alleys kids don’t have time for transphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t grammar or spelling check if you find any please let me know and enjoy
> 
> Ps all constructive criticism Is welcome

Jason could never remember a time when gender or sexuality was judgeable. He grew up in Crime Alley where it didn’t matter what flag you had pinned to your shirt, just if you could afford it. Jason had been exposed to all types of the LGBTQ+ community. The prostitute who gave him gum whenever he saw him was a dude who made him paycheck by sucking dick. His neighbor that babysat him when his father was angry or mother was high off her hat was trans. 

She had comely explained that yes she did have a dick and yes everyone had called her Shawn but now she’s goes by Maya. 

Jason had taken it quite well. His first that when she had kneeled down, tears falling down her face, had been that someone had died. So he asked. 

“What’s wrong, someone dead.” His big puppy dog eyes look right into Mayas. 

She had scared him in the beginning, the way she paused to think it over. 

“Yea Jase buddy, in a way someone has died.” 

He cocked his head. “Who?”

Maya looked him over once more, shaggy clothes, a red run down hoody that was a size too big. 

“Me Jase, I dead.” 

Jason looked just as confused as he had felt. Jason had seen dead body’s before, this did not look like one to him. 

“You don’t look very dead to me.” Jason said, his childish voice looked weird when put with his the fuck is wrong with you/this face.

“Not all of me, just some of me.” 

Jason raised an eyebrow, he couldn’t tell if she was pulling his leg or not.

“Are you pullin my leg or sometin.” He tried to sound mean and commanding like his dad. Jason would never lie to his dad when he used his Child beating voice. 

But Shawn looked really sad. It was starting to make Jason feel very bad. “Do you want a band-aid?” 

Shawn (Maya little child Maya) looked even more sad, Shawn started crying even more. And Jason felt like shit 

“Thank you Jase but it’s not a flesh wound.” She sniveled out. “Come here bud, I got to tell you something.” 

Jason sat on Mayas, not Shawns, lap and listened to her. drank up her words, Jason wanted knowledge on anything and everything and this, this was everything.

From that day forward he thought about what he called people, did this person sound like a girl, yet act and name themselves as a boy, well then he would ask. 

He wanted more information, he needed it, after learning gender changing was an option he needed to know what more was out there.

7 year old Jason asked his mom, she was too high to even register his questions. She gave him some strange answer about doors and geese, before he could reel her back on topic she threw up. Jason didn’t want to stress her, he stopped asking her. 

7½ year old Jason bit the bullet and asked his dad. He learned that some people didn’t like talking about it, he learned the hard way.

“What are yah, some tranny fuck.” Willis had yelled. His breath smells of beer and his spit flew everywhere. 

8y year old Jason asked the neighbors. They said don’t even think about it. 

“You're too young of a kid to be kicked out.” And with that they sent him off.

9 year old Jason didn’t have time for things like books and knowledge, he had to run. Run away from child protective services. Run away from mom's body. Run away from the police. Run away from the drunks assholes calling him a fag. 

9 year old Jason didn’t want to care if his favorite gum giving prostitute was being payed less because he was a gay man. Yet he couldn’t hold himself back from asking one hundred questions. James answered all of them.

“Don’t call me James when I’m workin, k Jay.” That was always the rule. Each workin guy or gal. 

“Cause we aren’t sluts or whores we are workin just like the rest of the world.” That’s what Sugar had told. 

Jason like the workin girl’s + James. They would answer all of his questions and he was allowed to huddle with them as long as no Johns know he was there. 

“You're a good kid Jay, stay like that will you.” Honey said, she kneeled down to Jason’s level and tucked a strand of his long hair behind his ear. He needed to cut his hair again. 

“Course I will.” He shot Honey what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

She wasn’t feeling good, that’s what Hazel had said. A John got way to ruff and wouldn’t stop.

“I’ll beat the shit outa him.” 

Jason was very upset, Honey had to go to the doctor. He couldn’t come.

“Watch the other girl’s, ok Jase.” Jason wiped a stray tear away. “I’ll be right back.”

She was not. 

Hazel came back the next day, Honey aka Sasha was nowhere near her.

“Where Sasha?” He didn’t care if they were still working, he wasn’t going to use her other name when he was this worried. 

“Names Jay.” Hazel snapped, she didn’t like him like the others working girls did. 

Hazel turned her back on him and walked up to the fancy sport car rounding the bend. 

“It’s a John, scat Jase.” 

Jason did not scat, he went to find James. He would explain. 

12 year old Jason saw the tires. Beautiful and sleek. He scanned the wire System not a single out of place wire. The tires were free picking, and he wanted dinner. 

Jason got dinner, not the way he had been hoping but Jason wasn’t going to be picky over food. 

“Do you have parents?” 

Jason looked up at the night sky. The stars were out Gotham’s fog seemed to almost miss this place, the Rich always seem to be the lucky ones. 

Jason’s burger tasted like heaven, the flavors exploded in his mouth. Batman sat next to him, eating his burger, at a much slower pace than Jason.

“Why do you care.” The words slurred together, his mouth hardly had room to push out words with the burger filling it. 

Jason almost thought Batman was going to say “because I care about.” Why would he say that?

“Because you are a minor roaming the streets alone, and you look like you haven’t seen food in months.”

One of those was true, Jason did look like he hadn’t seen food in months. It was almost true anyway, he couldn’t remember the last full meal he had since his mom had died. 

“I am not some stray dog you can just pick up.” Unless you got more food, but Jason kept that last thought to himself. 

“Yes, but you are a child who needs help. Help that I can give you.” 

Jason mulled those words over. He did need help, but going with a strange adult that dresses up as a bat doesn’t seem like the help he should be getting. 

“Ok.”

20 year old Jason was watching as Red Robin fought off thugs. Jason had been stalking Black Masks newest drug deal and it led him to a warehouse. Apparently Red Robin had been on the same case. 

Jason's relationship was better with the bats, no manor visits but he did have almost all access to the cave. He and Batman still had fights constantly, Dick was still a Dick, replacement was really nowhere and Jason was avoiding the demon. So all and all pretty good.

Jason heard it before he saw it. Red Robin’s body bounced back from the wack to the head, his body hit the steel floor creating an even louder sound. The thugs were on him before Jason even had the chance to think about helping. 

They slammed their feet into his head and chest. The guy who knocked him out used his knocking out bat to wack the hell out of Red. 

Jason jumped, his body shook the warehouse when it landed. The thugs seemed to almost shrink as he stared them down, not in a way they would ever for Nightwing, Red Robin or Robin. A way they would only shake for Batman, and now Jason to. 

He was almost proud of himself in some screwed up way. 

“Shit it’s the Red Hood scram.” The thug with the bat yelled, he dropped his weapons and ran off a back door hidden somewhere behind him. 

The thugs split in to. Some scrammed, the smart ones. The other half didn’t think he was there for Red, but for the drugs. And Jason know without a doubt if Black Mask found out that they had ran without a fight murder was going down.

Jason was efficient, he even respected the Bats rules, Knee caps only. Not that it didn't work, only that thugs could still reach for a gun with shot kneecaps. He knew, some asshole shot him in the back, hitting his bullet proof vest. 

“Alright Asshole that fuckin hurt!” Jason snapped.

One of the thugs had a lot more bullet holes than the rest. 

Jason reached down, he scooped up an unconscious Red Robin, which was actually kinda scary. Batman has trained them never to stay down for long, and that hit to the head didn’t look horrible. 

“You better not have gone out with a stab wound or something .” He muttered. 

Jason Carried Red across the roof until he reached his favorite safe house. Great now he would have to change it. 

Red hadn’t stirred, even as Jason had swung across the roof, it was not a smooth ride. He didn’t wake as Jason placed him on the couch.

Jason examined Red, no open wounds, his suit had no new holes.

“Aha.” He whispered in his achievement, Reds breathing was unpatterned, it would slow down and quiver almost until he seemed to finally reach air, almost like a drowning person. 

Jason grabbed his knife from his boot, cutting Reds suit. he was carefully navigated the suit's safety Protocols, evading the many panic buttens and toxin shooters. He really did not need to be airing toxin out of his safe house right now. 

Red Robin turning into Tim Drake has he peeled the mask off his eyes, Jason didn’t miss the black eye or the giant eye bags. He also didn’t miss the bandages covering Tim’s chest, he knew what they were for. His neighbor had done the same thing, one of his favorite prostitutes had even transgender all life and he never know until he was killed in hate crim. 

But Tim, Jason would have never guessed. He seemed so, not confident but sure in his identity and life. Jason understood, it was a fake front. He and Tim had a few things in common, being the more forgotten children, both tossed out of robin viciously. No support was ever given to them. 

Jason picked up the bandages and tossed them out, he knew what happened when you wore them. He also stripped Tim of his Red Robin costume, and put him in one of Jason's smaller hoodies and sweatpants, they hung off Tim like he was a homeless man. It made Jason appreciate just how small he really was, or how big Jason was. 

—————-  
Tim woke up to the smell of pancakes and was filling his nose, he couldn’t remember where he was, or how he got there. 

“Don’t panic.” he thought

He just needed to identify his surroundings, and figure out how to get back to his apartment. The first thing Tim found out when he scanned was that he was undressed of his Red Robin costume. He was in a baggy pink hoodie and grey sweatpants that were tin sizes big. 

His hand reached up, the bandages were gone. Someone had seen his chest. Tims breath picked up, screw not panicking Tim was having a full blown out anxiety attack. He couldn’t concentrate on his surroundings, his thoughts raced. His hands were calmy, breath uneven, he needed out now.

Tim threw the blanket off, and stumbled off of the couch. His feet tangled with the half off half on blanket. He couldn’t seem to work. 

Batman has taught him better than this, is that why there’s a new Robin? He wasn’t good enough.

Tim was too focused on trying to get his breathing back to normal to notice the looming shape behind him. 

Jason was behind Tim, he could see him having an anxiety attack, or god was it panic was panicking. That’s not good he shouldn’t panic, what would Batman say. 

Tim didn’t notice Jason slink closer to him. He did notice the hand that reached out and touched the tip of his head. 

Tim’s whole body recoiled. Jason, he was at Jason’s. Jason had seen him. 

The panic that he had managed to contain burst out. 

He couldn’t focus on the hands that wrapped around his stomach and lifted him into the air, he was far to gone in his own head. 

Tim’s body was wrapped around Jason's big arms. Jason could easily lift him. Jason carried him back to the couch, he carefully placed him down. 

Tim stopped his strange pattern of breathing. He needed to focus, Jason shouldn’t be seeing him this panicked. 

Tim’s focused in on his surroundings. He was in a fairly upcept home that smelled of cigarettes and strangely like a tobacco candle mixed with pumpkin, he really could not say that he hated it, it actually kinda smelled good. The couch, old yet in good shape, had clearly been where he was sleeping. The kitchen entry was right in front of him. Where Jason had come from.

Dammit Jason, he was staring at Tim. He was even strangely holding Tim.

“I thought the cuddles were more of a Dick thing.” Tim Motioned towards Jason arms.

He had only wanted to break the awkward silence, but it seemed he had made it worse. 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t a dick now have I.” Jason finally said. 

He didn’t look unhappy or disgusted, yet his parents hadn’t either, actually he couldn’t tell what they looked like. When he had told them is when they decided that that was when they would be leaving Tim home alone most of his life.

“I made pancakes and bacon, if you want some.” 

Jason clearly didn’t know what to do, it was all over his face.

“Yes that sounds good.” 

Tim needed a plan, maybe he could negotiate a deal with Jason. He could give him entail in a case as long as he didn’t share what he had found out about Tim. Yea that could work, he really didn’t talk much with the bats anyway.

Tim followed Jason to the kitchen. It was a small room. Jason had clearly remodeled it himself, why the rest of the house looked like he had never touched the walls or anything else really, just like he had moved in furniture and had left it the kitchen was totally different. The walls had been painted a light lavender-ish purple. The cabinets were a dark brown and the countertops marble or granite. 

“How many pieces of pancakes and bacon do you want.” Jason asked. 

“Just one of each.”

Tim’s head slumped on the small wood table. He didn’t want to be here. Especially with Jason, he was positive that Jason hated him. Yet here Jason was tolerating a freak of nature. 

Jason looked him up and down, he was far to skinny. Jaosn felt like grandpa as he put two extra pieces of bacon onto the plate. 

Tim and Jason and Tim picked at their food, Jason picking it up and shoveling it into his mouth. Tim remembered something Alfred had told him about jason being food sensitive,he couldn’t share it and would eat himself into throwing up. 

Tim barely touched his food, he felt hungry but knew if he touched it he would throw up. His insides were going on a roller coaster ride of anxiety.

“Do you want to talk about it Tim.”

Tim considered, he could probably bolt right now. Throw his plate at Jason's face and jump out the window. He could also bargain, for Jason’s silence.

“Yea let’s talk,” Tim set his silver warts down. “I can find some information on any case you want, or any thing really, just for silence.” 

Jason looked stunned and horrified. 

Tim motioned between him and Jason. “This needs to stay between us, or I can find something you won’t like.” Tim didn’t like how he sounded like how he sounded seven year old telling an older kid to get lost, his voice cracked and he could hardly hold back his tears.

“Look, god Tim I wouldn’t just start telling people ok. That’s, that’s just not cool at all.” Jason’s hand dragged threw his hair, a nervous habit. “But you can’t just keep wrapping ok.”

Tim sniffled, a tear broke out of his eye and traced down his face. No one had ever been this kind to him, his parents had turned their backs when he had told them. They were the last people he had ever told, Rejection hurts too much.

“Then what I'm supposed to do.” Tim sobbed out, the dam had broke.

“Tim, Timmy it’s ok there are better and safer ways.” Jason came around to tims side of the table. “Didn’t you ever research this?” Jason felt like a jerk after he said that.

Tim’s hand shot out and wrapped around Jason, he needed some sort of comfort. Jason's body tensed, he didn’t return the show of comfort and vulnerability. 

Tim felt like shit, here it comes, he was disgusted and would leave, he knew it. 

Tim’s body was removed from the chair and wrapped in Jason arms, he clung just as tightly to Jason. Pouring his eyes out and whispering sorry over and over again.

“Baby bird you got nothing to be sorry for, ok.”

Jason Lied down on The couch with Tim on top of his chest. 

“Why are you saying sorry.” Jason wiped away a stray Tear with more tenderness than Tim ever had known from him.

Jason’s arms were grounding, maybe a little to grounding. He couldn’t figure out if he was done panicking or not.

“What is there not to be sorry about, I cried in your arms like a baby and then yelled at you.” Tim snuffled. “and threw your blanket on the floor.”

“I Hate that blanket any way”

Tims head tilted in confusion. “Why?”

“It's a gift from Bruce. he didn’t even give it to me, had Alfred do it.” 

Tim wasn’t dumb, even if he couldn’t figure out why Jason was holding him and talking about a dumb blanket when he had Tim’s worst secret right in the palm of his hand.

“Why keep it then.”Tim’s fingers tapped a pattern across Jason's stomach without his consent, a nervous habit he had yet to break.

“It goes well with my couch and I know if I want another one half my bank account is going into it.” 

Jason didn’t mention the tapping, he didn’t mention the tears. 

“Don’t you have millions from being a drug lord?” Tim asked, he was really hoping to keep the conversation about jason and not him 

“I gave most of it to Roy and the other is in savings.” Jason turned a little so he was looking at Tim. “And we need to talk.”

Before Tim could open his mouth to protest Jason cut him off. 

“I’m not asking you to tell the bat clan or open and tell me something you don't want to like your dead name or something. But I need you to find something better to bind with, I know they make sport binders and everything.”

Tim was stunned, Jason knew a lot more then he had thought, binders he thought those were just dreams. He had called Tim’s birth name a dead name! Tim was going to cry again, he didn’t want to. 

“I wanted to get a binder but with Bruce being the world's greatest detective and all, god he probably already knows. What if he’s just humoring me. And you called it my dead name. I couldn’t wear a regular binder with my suit and I can’t sew, I don't Want to ask Alfred.” Tim rambled, he couldn’t get enough air to talk yet the words wouldn’t stop. 

“Shshsh.” Jason shushed. 

“First of all Bruce wouldn’t care. You no that right baby bird?” Jason was staring at Tim, his teasing tone had left just as quickly as it had come.

Tim tried to cut Jason off and explain that it puts his identity at more of a risk and Bruce would have none of that, but Jason seemed more stubborn then Bruce himself. 

Jason shot Tim a dirty look for interrupting him, something Jason had been doing all night for Tim, even if it had been necessary. “Second of all Timbers I can sew, and I did make my own helmet and suit.”

“Your suit is made of cargo pants and a leather jacket.” Tim shot back

Tim’s body shrunk some into Jason’s chest, he didn’t like all the provided help it made him antsy. 

“touché.” 

Jason sat up, taking Tim with him. His back now leaned against the couch and Tim was placed in his lap. 

Tim let out a manly squeak as he was manhandled up right. 

“We seriously have to talk Tim.”

Tim looked away from Jason and glared at his shiny clean countertops. Tim wished he had laser vision; it would make life so much easier. 

“Why do you tell anybody, you know that Bruce and everyone don’t care right. Hell have you seen how many redheads that Dick brings back have dicks.”

“I did tell someone.” Tim strained out, he was back to crying again. 

“Ohh baby bird it didn’t go well did it?” Jason wrapped his arms a little tighter around Tim to show his support.

Jason knew first hand how bad rejection felt, Especially over something so vulnerable. Jason had seen what happened to trans people in Crime Alley, he knew there were also worse things then rejection. 

Tim’s eyes looked down, crestfallen. “My parents, it’s when they started going on more trips.” 

Jason couldn’t figure out more to do, he was hugging Tim as tight as he could without breaking a rib. He had said he accepted him. Kids in Crime Alley didn’t cry, if you accepted them it was a peace treaty. If you didn’t then a fist was coming your way. 

“You parents are shit heads anyway.” 

Tim let out some sort of chuckle snort. 

“Yes they were.” He wriggled into a more comfortable position, taking most of the blanket with him. “But I really loved them.”

A silence passed over both of them. 

“That’s dumb of me, huh?” Tim wrapped himself completely in the amazingly soft blanket and turned his gaze towards Jason's window. The view was good, they were high up. “I mean they didn’t support me and yet I still would do anything for them.”

“No.” Jason followed Tim’s gaze out toward the window. “When my mom would be really high and dealers would come over I would chase them off. Even if she would yell at me. She even hit me once when I told her that one of her dealers was taking are stuff and beating me.”

Jason's hand came up to Tim’s hair and started to stoke it. “But I would still do anything for her.”

Tim's body melted under the hand stroking his hair. He hadn’t been cuddled or hugged in months. He didn’t like the thought of someone hugging him and finding a spare tit.

“You know Jason you're not really that much an asshole.”

Jason hummed his agreement.

“Why didn’t you want to tell Bruce, rejection hurts but I have never known you to give up.” Jason cut to the chase. “If he did say something even a little bit transphobic I will kick his ass back into time or wherever the hell he was.”

Jason’s words made Tim feel all warm and bubbly. He wanted to shove his face into the blanket, squeal and kick his feet. He wanted to hop and jump around. it felt like Bart had possessed his soul, he wanted to jump and run. Yet another part of him just wanted to flop on something soft and cocoon himself up to mull over everything. He chose instead to shove his face into the blanket and squeaked the thing that kept him from Barting all over the place.

“Damian said something, and Dick didn’t stop him. He didn’t even try to talk to him, he just looked away.”

“That fucking Asshole.” Jason snapped.

He was seething with anger. Jason would never tolerate shit being said about his Community, Crime alley kids and LGBTQ+. Especially when one of his brothers was there and didn’t speak up, it didn’t matter Damians raising or that he was a kid you just didn’t say shit about that. 

“What was Dicks excuse?”

Tim breathed in and out, Jason anger freaked him out a little bit. Even if it wasn’t directed at him

“He was raised differently than the rest of us and we need to give him time to learn and adjust.” 

Jason looked like he was about to smash something.

“He doesn’t know about you being trans right?”

“Yea.” Tim answered, confusion laced his tongue.

“I hate to toot other peoples horns but Tailas openly bi.” Jason stated. “If she heard Damian she would tear him a new ass.”

Tim peeped his eyes out of the blanket cocoon. “Really, I never know.”

“What did you think Selena and Taila were doing when they teamed up?”

Jason was very clearly having fun making Tim blush. Big brother rights he thought.

“Uhh, taking over the world.” 

“Yea that and fucking.” 

Tim jammed his flaming cheeks back under the covers. Jason’s booming laugh filled the apartment.

“Jeez baby bird how did you make it through high school?”

“Tim's eyes and messy hair barely peaked out from under the blanket. He looked like some house crocodile. 

“Hard work, determination and headphones, plus.” Tim shoved his head back under the cover and mumbled out the rest of his sentence.

“What was that Timbers.” Jason teased.

Jason’s hand reached to pull back the covers. He jerked his hand back with a dignified yelp when teeth clamped down on his precious fingers.

“Hay asshole release.” He shook his hand up and down yet Tim held down. “How the hell am I supposed to be a top if you bite my fingers off.”

This got Tim to let go, and dive back into his cocoon of warmth. 

Jason’s hands hovered around his sides, right out of Tim’s line of vision. “Now what were you saying Tim.”

“Nothing!” Tim shrieked as hands came down and tickled his sides.

“Fine I give in, I give in!” Tim panted/shrieked out.

He withered and Wiggled away from Jason. Trying to stop the torturous tickles.

“Really cause I don’t think you truly mean that.” Jason wrapped his legs around Tim so he was fully trapped for maximum tickles.

“Yea, yea I swear. Jason ignored him and continued to tickle. “Truce!”

Jason finally listened. Dropping his arms and legs, the limbs that suspended Tim from falling off the couch retracted leaving him to crash to the ground. 

“I’m still in high school.” Tim panted out, exhausted from the fall and all the tickling. 

Jason looked down at Tim and then burst out laughing. “Your little ass is still in high school. I thought you were working at W.E.?” 

“Well yea I’m doing booth.” 

Jason’s laughing slowed to a stop.

“When do you sleep?” 

Tim got an embarrassed look. He fished his phone out of Jason's pink sweater. He unlocked it and swiped through a few notifications and apps before clicking on one. Tim handed the phone over to Jason.

“You have a charted down power nap schedule. That’s not good for you baby bird, you need a full night's sleep.” Jason raised his eyebrow, his face matched Alfreds disappointed face almost perfectly. 

“I know, trust me everyone’s already ratted me out to Dick and Alfred. And then They talked to me for hours, I now know what six year olds go through.” His voice sounded like he just went through a war. “And it's not pretty.” 

“Alright that’s it baby bird, bed time.”

Jason hauled Tim over his shoulder and marched off towards the bedroom. He opened one of the brown wood doors.

The room wasn’t messy, it was well kept just like the rest of the house. Pillows piled high in a well made bed, book shelves full of old well cared for books, with a copy of pride and prejudice doggy eared on the nightstand next to the bed.

Jason pulled back the bed cover with Tim still laying on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He plopped Tim back down on the bed. And before he could get up and threw a mound of blankets over him and shoved three pillows in his face.

“Sleepy Time,Timmy.” Jason said as he stalked off to turn the lights off.

Tim pulled the covers up some. “Stay.” He gave Jason his best puppy dog eyes. “Please, I’m cold.”

“Fine.” 

Jason flopped on top of the bed and Tim, the bed groaned and under his weight. He pulled the coverd over him and snuggled into the warmth. 

“Cuddles?” 

Jason’s. “spoiled gremlin.” Was muffled by a pillow as Tim curled into his chest. Jason wrapped his arms around his brother. 

They both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was wondering do you guys want me to post A sequel like thing. I have a few ideas following the lines of Tim getting his period And Jason helping or Jason finding out Tim's being bullied at school For being trans.
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions Or ideas for a sequel please comment


End file.
